The Music Of Ice and Fire
by ariabellaangelofmusic
Summary: A song is how it all began. He found his angel and she found her voice. Join our beloved characters Jon and Dany as they discover the power of music and the beauty underneath. Through a journey filled with life and laughter. Can they grow to love each other? Modern AU Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They are George RR Martin's. Only the plot
1. Chapter 1: The First Song

**Chapter 1**

Rhaegar Targaryen is a world renowned classical pianist/musical genius, a wealthy impresario and business tycoon. He is also heir to a vast company named Targaryen Enterprises. Their wealth grew through new investments made with old money. Despite their immense wealth the Targaryen siblings had a tragic past; having lost their parents and brother Viserys to a fire, Rhaegar was only 15 and his sister was only a baby. They lived with the Starks who fostered them. When Rhaegar was 18, he inherited all his family's holdings, and properties. Dany is all he has, he loves her fiercely and is over-protective of her. Since the deaths of their family, she is all he's ever lived for. Though they lived ordinary lives, Rhaegar made sure that his sister will want for nothing and had only the best. He raised her to value honor and family and instilled in her a strong sense of justice, and good principles.

Daenerys woke up to the first day of classes in Winterfell Academy. Still can't get over the fact that she just turned 15 the night before and for some reason she is not particularly happy with the prospect of having the castle to herself for a week, she dragged herself out of her bed, and prepared herself for school. She braided her silvery-blonde hair and put on light make up to bring out the color of her beautiful violet eyes and enhance her luscious lips and donned her Music and Arts Department uniform. She went down for breakfast and was greeted by the scent of pancakes and bacon.

"Morning, Rhae. What's for breakfast?" Dany asked

"Bon jour, mon belle ange. Des crêpes et du bacon." her brother replied as he handed her breakfast and as she ate her breakfast, Rhaegar started to prepare her lunch.

"I will thank you if you quit rubbing in the fact that you're going to Paris and that you can't take me with you because I've got school, so can you please stop speaking in French?" Dany asked in an annoyed voice.

"I'm only teasing you, my sweet sister." Rhaegar chuckled as he tucked a strand of Dany's hair back in place.

"I'm done" she said as she cleaned her plate

"Good. Gather your things and get in the car. I'm taking you to school, ma douce sœur." he drawled

They went to the garage and got into a black limo. They made a stop to Stark Manor and picked up Robb, Arya, Bran, and Sansa. The twenty minute drive to Winterfell Academy was filled with anticipation and excitement. When the group arrived they talked about the departments where they are enrolled. Robb, Bran, and Sansa are Political Science Department students. Arya is in the Martial Arts Department, while Dany is enrolled in the Music and Arts Department. Though she is a year younger than Robb they had the same classes because Dany was had Economics, Statistics, Politics and History and is an accelerated student. Dany went ahead to her first period which was Opera with Prof. Jaime Lannister in the music hall. As she entered the hall, she was greeted by a man with golden blonde hair and a woman with chestnut brown hair that hung in ringlets.

"Excuse me, sir. I am Daenerys Targaryen, from 2nd year, Class A. I'm looking for Prof. Lannister."

"You're late, Ms. Targaryen. I am Professor Jaime Lannister, ; but just call me Jaime. And I will be coaching you for Opera with my lovely wife Christia Mulheim Lannister. As for my background; I am a loyal husband, tenor, theatre actor, seasoned dancer, master swordsman and concert pianist in that order. My qualifications ask your brother. Now I want you to go on stage and sing a solo piece so I will know your timbre then sing All I Ask of You with my protégé Jon Stark, your Music and Arts Department classmate. Whenever you're ready, Ms. Targaryen, you may take the stage. " He said motioning at a guy with very curly dark brown hair and grey eyes who winked at her. Dany blushed as she went on stage, closed her eyes and felt the urge to sing.

"You are the one my heart yearns for

The one I want to be with forevermore

But my love, please hide no more

For my deepest desire is only you

You are my sweetest dream

You are the answer to my prayers

Though my heart is all that I can give

Because my love for you is strong and true

You are my first and last love

My reason for living in this world

There is nothing that I'll want more

Just as long as you are here with me

You are my dream"

When Dany finished, she opened her eyes and saw Mrs. Lannister giving her a standing ovation, Jon stood from his piano handing her a rose with a black ribbon and Prof. Lannister finishing his notes and gave her applause.

"Everyone settle down please. Ms. Targaryen, you are a seraphic melody soprano which is a remarkable discovery on its own but I believe that you have a special gift. Please sing the song I required you to sing to confirm my theory. " Prof. Lannister asked

"But I haven't sung this song before" Dany reasoned

"You are not singing alone, dear. You'll be singing with Jon. Don't worry he won't embarrass you" Mrs. Lannister encouraged her.

"Shall we Ms. Targaryen?" Jon asked as they walked toward the piano

"Of course but please call me Dany." Dany replied with a smile

"Then in that case call me Jon. Ready?" he said good-naturedly while he settled himself on the bench

"As I'll ever be" she sighed

"Relax and sing with your heart. Let's begin" he urged

Jon: Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

Dany: All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

Jon: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you

Dany: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you

Both: Share each day with me, each night, each morning  
Love me, that's all I ask of you.  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

"Well done, my angel of music" Jon commended her.

"My dear girl, you are amazing. Ms. Targaryen, you truly are gifted with an angelic voice and absolute pitch. You are a wonderful discovery and your journey has only begun. I can't wait to teach you" Prof. Lannister praised her.

"Thank you." Dany whispered

Prof. Lannister had a smile on his face when Jon escorted Dany out of her first day of Opera Class. He had a wonderful day after finding the perfect student and felt happy at seeing the change in his step-nephew.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Song

**Chapter 2**

The first week of classes was quite unusual for Dany being a 2nd year transferee from Valyria Academy of Musical Arts. Professor Lannister enthusiastically took her under his wing when he decided that Dany had a lot of potential as a classical singer as well as a theater actress and had Jon teach her the dynamics of acting as well as pairing her with Jon as a singing partner, claiming that they had perfect chemistry on and off-stage. Rhaegar finished his contract in Paris earlier than expected so he went back to Westeros two days earlier than planned. In a Monday morning, Castle Dragonstone was very quiet, while Dany was doing some Politics and History homework with Robb for Prof. Tywin Lannister.

"Hey Dany, What are the names of the great bastards of Aegon IV?" Robb asked sheepishly

"Daemon Blackfyre, Aegor "Bittersteel" Rivers, Shiera Seastar, and Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers, but why the sudden curiosity about my ancestors, Robb?" she answered

"I have to write about the Blackfyre Rebellion? What are you writing about?" he asked

"The Conquest of Aegon I" she shrugged

"Seven Hells, Why do you always pick the difficult ones and do you ever get tired of studying?" Robb mused

"I take the difficult ones because somebody has to take them and No, I don't get tired of studying because I don't want to be some airhead bimbo making a fool out of herself. I don't go to school to show off, my brother paid a fortune to see me enrolled in his beloved alma mater so I have to go to school to learn and actually study." Dany replied

"Jeez, relax and breathe. Damn! You are one responsible chick. The guy you'll end up with is one lucky son of a gun." Robb joked

"Who's the son of a gun? Dany, are you seeing someone?" Rhaegar said as he stood up while cleaning his .45 Blackfyre semi-automatic pistol.

"No, Rhae." Dany said and looked at Robb with daggers in her eyes then mouthed "Say something"

"Is she telling the truth, Robb?" Rhaegar looked at Robb

"Yes Rhae. She is. I was just saying that the guy Dany ends up with is a lucky one." Robb gulped as Rhaegar cocked his gun.

"He should, because he'll need his all luck to get through me." Rhaegar uttered as left to his music studio with Dany giggling hysterically; Nielle, Dany's assistant came in

"Miss, you have a letter." The girl timidly announced as she gave the letter to Dany and the bouquet of white and red roses that came with it.

"Who's it from, Nielle?" Dany inquired

"He didn't say and left as soon as he delivered the letter but he looked like a younger Headmaster Stark with really curly hair" Nielle described

"Thank you, Nielle. You may go now." She said dismissing the girl while she opened the letter, it read;

_Dany,_

_A red rose is the most desired of all flowers but it cannot compare to your beauty and white rose is the most pure of all roses but it cannot hold a candle to the purity of your angelic voice. I wish I could hear your song again. Just a heads up before you walk into the line of fire later. Prof. Lannister said that Ms. Arianne Martell, our Theater coach picked you as the female lead Christine Daae for the Autumn Festival production of "The Phantom of the Opera" alongside Robb Stark, at Headmaster Stark's highest recommendation as Vicomte Raoul de Changy and the Phantom will be played by yours truly, rehearsals start after Dynamics of Theater 1:00 at Torrhen Stark auditorium. Prof. Renly Baratheon chose you to play the role of your ancestor Shiera Seastar for the Foundation Week production of the historical romance "Blackfyre" alongside Gendry Baratheon as Daemon Blackfyre, Quentin Martell as Aegor "Bittersteel" Rivers, and again yours truly as Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers. I look forward to hearing you sing and sharing the stage with you, Miss Targaryen._

_I remain yours, _

_Jon Stark_

"Who's the mysterious admirer?" Robb asked

"A guy from my department who's coaching me on how to sing properly on stage" Dany answered

"Quite the gentleman" Robb jested

"Robb, what is your elective course?" Dany asked suspiciously

"Language Arts, Why'd you ask?" Robb replied

"Nothing but do you remember the time when you played the part of Romeo, your leotards got stuck in a prop and you monopolized 15 minutes on stage just to hide the fact that you can't get out?" Dany reminisced

"Yes, that was the last time I went on stage and the day I vowed to never act on stage again." Robb recalled

"Well, you're going to have to break that vow and act on stage." Dany said

"Say that again please?" Robb said

"Robb, you need to act on stage again" Dany reiterated

"And why would I do that, Dany?" Robb asked comically

"You're playing Raoul de Changy in our school's production of "The Phantom of the Opera" alongside Jon Stark as the Phantom and yours truly as Christine Daae and you are recommended by your father to play the part." Dany informed him

"OH HELLS! Even if the King requested my performance, there is no bloody way I'm singing on stage as a lovesick moron." Robb hollered

"Why?" Dany asked

[Robb] See, I really couldn't sing

I could never really sing

What I couldn't do was

[Dany] Sing  
[Robb] I have trouble with the

[Dany] Note

[Robb] It goes all around my

[Dany]Throat

[Robb] It's a terrifying

[Dany] Thing

[Robb] See, I really couldn't hear

Which note was lower or was

[Dany] Higher

[Robb] Which is why I disappear if someone says, "Let's start a"

[Dany] Choir

[Robb] Hey, when I begin to

[Dany] Squeak

[Robb] It's a across between a

[Dany] Shriek

[Robb] And a quiver or a

[Dany]Moan

[Robb] It's a little like a

[Dany]Croak

[Robb] Or the record player

[Dany] Broke

[Robb] What it doesn't have is

[Dany] Tone

[Robb] Oh, I know you're thinking what a crazy

[Dany] Ding-a-ling  
[Robb] But I really couldn't

[Dany]Sing

[Robb] I could never really

[Dany]Sing

[Robb] What I couldn't do was

[Dany]Sing

[Robb] But what I lack in pitch I sure make up in

[Dany] Power

[Robb] And all my friends say I am perfect for the shower

Still, I'm terrific at a

[Dany]Dance

[Robb] Cause I'm messin' up my

[Dany]Pants

[Robb] I'm a birdie on the

[Dany]Wing

[Robb] But when I begin to

[Dany] Chirp

[Robb] They say, "Who's the little

[Dany] Twerp

[Robb] Goin' 'pong' instead of

[Dany] Ping

[Robb] See, I really couldn't

[Dany] Sing

[Robb] I could never really

[Dany] Sing

[Robb]What I couldn't do was  
SING!

"Okay, okay; Point taken Robb, but you can't disappoint your dad, he recommended you for the part. Looking past the inability to stay in tune, I honestly think you have a wonderful voice and it's never too late to take lessons." Dany encouraged

"Fine, let's suspend reality for five minutes and pretend I'll act on stage again. I'm confident in my acting but singing. It's not my cup of tea and I don't think that I can do it, Dany" Robb revealed

"Take the part and let me worry about the rest." Dany said

"But-" Robb exclaimed

"No buts. Just trust me Robb. You'll do an incredible job." Dany said as Henry the Targaryen sibling's family butler, came in

"How?" Robb asked

"Young Master Robb, Young Mistress Dany, it's time for school. I shall be driving the both of you to school today." Henry informed the two

"Then please take the M3 up front in 10 minutes while we finish packing our stuff." Dany ordered

"Yes, Young Mistress." The butler said as he left

"You'll see, Robb. Do you have a free period today?" Dany asked

"I have Law and Justice with Prof. Baratheon and Economics with Prof. Arryn but I am free for the afternoon how about you?" Robb said

"Same. I have Classical Music with Mrs. Lannister and Dynamics of Theater with Ms. Arianne Martell at the music hall for the morning and before I forget Phantom rehearsals start today at 1:00 in the Torrhen Stark auditorium." Dany said

"I'll meet you there. C'mon we're going to be late." Robb sulked


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Song

**Chapter 3**

**ROBB**

Robb was walking to his class after taking Dany to her first class when he accidentally bumped into a girl, causing her to drop her books and her handouts to fly around them.

"I'm so sorry, miss. Here let me help you" Robb apologized and leaned down to help the girl, gathered the pieces of scattered paper and straighten up as he handed it to her

"Oh no it's completely my fault but thank you, mister." The girl replied as she put her stuff back into her bag and stood up to fix her nursing uniform.

Robb froze when he looked at her face and was struck by her beauty. The girl had white blonde hair, hauntingly beautiful hazel eyes with flecks of gray, naturally rosy pink lips and a natural blush.

"Robb Stark, 3rd year from the Political Science Department but please call me Robb" he said confidently holding out his hand

"I'm Julia Hill, 3rd year from the Nursing Department but I prefer to be called Liya; nice to meet you, Robb." She said as she shook his hand

"Liya, the pleasure is all mine" he said as he lightly kissed the back of hand and beamed at the sight of her blush. Then he silently cursed as the first bell rang.

"I'm really sorry, I have to go. Ms. Maegyr is very strict about attendance and punctuality." She said she started to walk towards the Nursing Department Building

"Which Ms. Maegyr are we talking about the mother or the daughter?" Robb asked

"The daughter" she replied

"Then I'll take you to class. You're not late when you are with me" he stated as he grabbed her hand and lead her through the halls

"I don't want you to get in trouble" she said

"Don't worry about me. I'm the son of the Headmaster so your teacher will loosen up a little when she sees me and Prof. Tywin always comes to class 10 minutes late. Come on, Trust me." He said

"Fine" she agreed

A few minutes later they arrived at the building then

"Miss Hill, Would you care to explain why you're late and why there is a shoe print on your nursing uniform? Do you know that you can get a demerit for improper uniform?" Ms. Maegyr asked with an intimidating tone

Julia was about to speak when Robb held her hand and spoke

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Maegyr. I'm the one who should explain because I'm the reason why she is tardy. I bumped into her and I made a mess off her things and apparently her uniform. Please don't give her a demerit for something that is obviously my fault." Robb pleaded

"Well, Ms. Hill; since the son of my boss is asking me. I won't give you demerit. You will assist in Surgery. Did you bring your lab coat today?" Ms. Maegyr inquired

"I had anatomy classes yesterday so my lab coat is still in the wash, Ms." Julia answered

"I can't help you there, Miss Hill." Ms. Maegyr said

"Excuse me, Ms. Maegyr. Do all the departments of Winterfell High share the same style of lab coats?" Robb asked

"Yes, Mr. Stark" Ms. Maegyr replied sounding irritated

"Then in that case; Liya, here use mine for the time being" Robb said as he handed her his lab coat as the teacher walked off while glaring daggers at Julia.

"Thank you again, Robb" she thank him as he handed her his lab coat

"Come see me at the auditorium at 1:00 or if you have time this afternoon. It's the least you can do." Robb invited her

"I will, I promise you'll see me there." Julia said as she furiously blushed

"I'll see YOU later." Robb smiled and headed to the lecture hall

Robb's classes flew by Prof. Lannister gave a lecture about the aftermath of the Blackfyre Rebellion and Prof. Arryn gave them an exam about the Law of Supply and Demand. He finished first then he went off to lunch alone.

When he went to the cafeteria; he caught glimpse of Dany sitting with his cousin Jon Stark his aunt Lyanna's son by Robert Baratheon much to his surprise, he spied Sansa with Willas Tyrell, an intern from the Veterinary Medicine Department and his brother Loras who is a 4th year from the Dance Department and his sister Margaery who is one of his classmates and he saw Bran with Myrcella Baratheon from the Fashion Department and Arya with Gendry Baratheon from the Mechanical Engineering Department. Again he saw Julia, who was still wearing his lab coat, sitting alone at a table, He grabbed two tuna sandwiches and a bottle of water and approached her table.

"Excuse me miss, may I share a table?" Robb asked

"Hi Robb, and yes you may and I believe this is yours. Thanks for the loan by the way" Julia answered cheerfully as Robb sat beside her while she handed back his lab coat

"How were your classes with the dragon lady?" Robb asked

"Not so good, she kept on putting me on the spot." Julia replied

"I guess I'm partly to blame for her attitude" Robb said sheepishly

"Why?" Julia gasped

"I used to date her" he coughed

"No way, you and Talisa Maegyr used to date?! My IQ just went down to 40 maybe less." She said

"Hey, don't be like that. You need your IQ if you want to be a nurse someday. Just make sure you read your books well and give her straight answers then she won't fail you." Robb advised

"Thanks. Congrats, I heard you're going to play Raoul de Changy in the school's production The Phantom of the Opera." Julia smiled

"Unfortunately yes and thanks. Do you have a role in the play?" Robb sighed

"One of the ballerinas" Julia revealed

"Hey can I have your number?" Robb asked as he took out his netphone

"Sure" she said as she typed her phone number into Robb's phonebook

She handed Robb's netphone to him and took a sip of her orange juice then her Blackberry rang then she saw that she had a text. It read-

"_Ms. Hill, you are beautiful. – this is Robb Stark's number_"

"Thank you" Julia said then saved his number

"My pleasure" Robb smirked then the bell rang

"Fair Julia, May I have the privilege to escort you to the auditorium?" Robb said sounding very charming

"Of course you may, noble sir." She said playing along as Robb took her hand and tucked it in his arm and they walked off to the auditorium. He took Julia backstage and received a note from Mrs Lannister to come to the music hall at the Music and Arts Department Building

**Brandon Stark Music Hall **

**Music and Arts Department Bldg**

Dany and Jon came in for their first rehearsal with Mrs. Lannister, who picked Past the Point of No Return as a warm up and to coach them and choreograph their moves for the play.

"Before we start did you bring the attires that I required of the both of you for practice?" Christia asked

"Yes, Mrs Lannister." Jon and Dany replied at the same time

"Good, I want you guys to get changed into something more appropriate for our practice today. Headmaster Stark will be livid if your uniforms suffer from our activities" Christia said

Dany and Jon gathered their change of clothes and went into the dressing rooms. Jon changed into a comfortable t-shirt and tights with a practice cape and the signature mask of the phantom while Dany changed into a tights and a pale flesh pink knee-length mini dress with a corset and a black knee-length petticoat and donned a waist-length chocolate brown wig. They got into character and Mrs Lannister gave them vocal exercises accompanied by a piano then they went into their positions with the props at the stage not noticing Prof. Lannister's entrance

"The two of you will be singing Past the Point of No Return. Good choice for practice; that song needs getting used to before actual performance because that is the most awkward song in the play." Jaime commented.

"Dany; I want you to enter from the first door of the left wing of the stage while singing the first lines of the song and Jon; I want you to enter from the back door of the right wing of the stage but stay at the door until it's your turn to sing. Remember your grades in your major subjects depend on your performance. Now, what I want to see from the both of you is passion. The desire for one another that the characters build up throughout the play must show but let's make this scene desirably tender and passionate and not raunchy and R-18. Shall we start from your last two stanzas before Dany sings, alright Jon? And Dany you will sing your last two stanzas then sing your duet with Jon, understood?" Christia instructed as Jon nods in agreement and Dany went to the bench as Christia turned on the music

Jon entered and sang:

[Jon] Past the point of no return

No backward glances

Our games of make-believe are at an end

Past all thought of "if" or "when"

No use resisting

Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its door?

What sweet seduction lies before us?

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

What warm unspoken secrets

Will we learn?

Beyond the point of no return

[Dany] Past the point of no return

No going back now

Our passion-play has now at last begun

Past all thought of right or wrong

One final question

How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race?

The sleeping bud burst into bloom

When will the flames at last consume us?

[Both] Past the point of no return

The final threshold

The bridge is crossed

So stand and watch it burn

We've passed the point of no return

Poor Jon and Dany were so in character when they sang the song that Jon did not realize that he was sitting on the bench, holding Dany on his lap exactly as how a man would hold a woman in the act of seduction, Dany was holding on to Jon's hair and the small of his back and their faces only a hair's breadth from each other when Robb cleared his throat as he came into the music hall.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything and I'm sorry I'm late" Robb coughed out then Jon pulled away from Dany

"Wonderful job you two. Your performance was fantastic. It was tender but very packed with passion which is good for a start. From the top the both of you" Professor Lannister commented as Mrs. Lannister pulled Robb aside

"Did I miss anything?" Robb asked sheepishly

"No dear, you didn't miss anything. Dany told me about your problem and it's quite easy to fix. You just need practice and a few lessons. If you're joining the play, I promise you that you will not be embarrassed, give me two days and you'll be singing "This is the moment" effortlessly in your sleep. Trust me. I won't make fool out of my father-in-law's best student." Mrs. Lannister said

"Deal" Robb said

They waited for the rest of the cast and they started to work from The Prologue to the Final Lair.


End file.
